The LoveShip Destiny
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: What's a Dragonship? Leo's true desires are revealed! Mauri and Ronfar want to do what? Hiro's grandpa is... oh boy, this is gonna get rough. I wrote this a couple year ago, and changed a bit, when I was on another site going by another name. Enjoy!


Lunar 2 Eternal Blue: Complete CROSSOVER FanFic  
  
The Loveship Destiny from Valmar's Moon  
  
Chapter One: "Loving Partner"  
  
This story contains bad topics and should not be read by little ones. Please take caution when letting people read this. Thought I should warn you.  
  
I do not own Lunar or Grandia. I own a copy of both these games and have beat them, but I do not own anyone but Authoress. Authoress's Brother is really my little brother. I don't own him or I would have sold him a long time ago to the traveling gypsies. Anyway, enjoy this fic. I have to admit some of the humor is warped and some things are inside jokes, but you adults or older teens will understand most of it. Gotta go! I have to go and work on my Kenshin fics!   
  
Hiro: Huh? (sees Ronfar about to fall off the Destiny's edge) Ronfar! What are you doing?  
  
Ronfar: Oh nothing. I just came here to see if you had any luck finding Lucia yet.   
  
Hiro: No… but I just got the other dragon eye. I can't believe that   
  
I'm actually going to go onto the Blue Star!   
  
Ronfar: I want to go. I'm gonna go get Mauri. (uses Lucia's Pendant and teleports to get Mauri)  
  
Hiro: (sighs) I know this will work. I just has to. Lucia…  
  
Mystere: (falls from the sky) Oww… that hurt.  
  
Hiro: LEO?  
  
Mystere: (gets up) What? Who's Leo?   
  
Hiro: Stop it, Leo.  
  
Mystere: I'M NOT LEO.  
  
Hiro: …right… -_-….  
  
Mystere: So do you know what's going on with Lucia?  
  
Hiro: How do you know Lucia?  
  
Mystere: …I… umm… know all girls that are in grave danger and are completely lonely! SO how is Lucia?  
  
Hiro: I'm on my way to see if I can find that tower… that leads up to the Blue Star right now.  
  
Mystere: I think I can help.  
  
Ronfar: (comes back with Mauri) I'm back.  
  
Mystere: (sees Mauri) Ah, what a pleasant surprise!   
  
Mauri: Mystere? What are you doing here?  
  
Ronfar: All right, give it up Leo.  
  
Mystere: I AM NOT LEO.   
  
Mauri: Hiro, you must find Lucia and get to the Blue Star. We want to help repopulate that world.  
  
Mystere: …Repopulate?  
  
Mauri: We're going to be the first people from Lunar get married on the Blue Star! Then we're going to have so many kids it will look like a baby boom.  
  
Ronfar: We have to step into the history books somehow.  
  
Mystere: I give you my… err… blessings.   
  
Hiro: Don't worry; I plan on doing the same with Lucia!  
  
Mystere: WHAT THE HELL? She's like a goddess!  
  
Hiro: (with something in mind) Oh yeah. That's my point.  
  
Mystere: Are you sure that you're all right, Hiro?  
  
Ronfar: He's jealous! He doesn't have someone to do so he's trying to stop everybody! Just like Leo.  
  
Mystere: Leo is not even going to think about this. (Thinking) oh yes I am. I don't have anybody! It's not fair!   
  
Mauri: Well, I guess if we're going to populate the world of the Blue Star, then we should call Jean and Lemina, right? Let them both get in with Leo!  
  
Mystere: HELL NO.   
  
Hiro: He broke it. Ha, ha, we know who you are, LEO. We know that you feel this way.  
  
Mystere: (takes off mask and puts it away) How dare you talk behind my back about me? Sorry, but Lemina's a brat and Jean… Jean… no way.  
  
Hiro: Well then you'll have to be the one who mediates things, like who gets whom.  
  
Leo: Lucia is mine!  
  
Hiro: (does Triple Sword on Leo) NO! TAKE IT BACK YOU DIRTY, DIRTY MINDED FOOL!  
  
Mauri: I don't know if I can wait, Ronfar. We have to find that stupid tower.  
  
Leo: …Ronfar, you might be in love with my sister, but there are certain lines you can't cross!  
  
Mauri: Excuse me? (flashes everyone in the vicinity) HA, HA, HA!  
  
Ronfar: Hun, what the…?  
  
Mauri: Did I actually do that?  
  
Leo: I thought my sister was pure minded and actually righteous. Now I know for a fact she is just like me. Part man, part beast, all sex machine.  
  
Hiro: Wha…? OMG! That's evil!  
  
Mauri: It's true. I just waited until Ronfar and I were to marry, but… well, I don't want to wait.  
  
Ronfar: I wanted to be the first man to do his wife on the Blue Star!  
  
Mauri: You can be. You can also be the first man to do his girlfriend on the Dragonship Destiny. (drags Ronfar into the nearest cabin and they get it on.)  
  
Leo: (sweatdrop) I can't believe it. Now I'm the last of my race that's a virgin.  
  
Hiro: You're the last of your race?  
  
Leo: YES. I am the only one that can keep it going as far as family goes. But who in the world would want me?  
  
Hiro: You could be a prostitute. I heard they make good money, have kids, and never keep them.  
  
Leo: But that's wrong, is it not?  
  
Hiro: You could do it as Mystere and no one would really know who you are. Except us, but hey, we defeated Zophar so we know a lot of secrets about each other from that journey. Like Lemina and Jean have the hots for each other.  
  
Leo: That's not right, Hiro. Lemina has the hots for YOU. And Ruby, if I'm not mistaken, has the hots for you too. Then Jean has the hots for Ronfar.  
  
Hiro: We could pimp them.  
  
Leo: We could. Actually, what would be funnier is we make them slaves and sell them.  
  
Ronfar: (comes back wearing a towel to cover his down sides and sweaty all over) Man… that woman is the craziest I've ever met.   
  
Leo: My sister made you into a wreck!  
  
Ronfar: But I am the best feeling wreck ever… damn, who ever gets you might be in for a spell, Leo. That girl will have a hell of a time.  
  
Leo: Yes, but I don't know of anyone who I would like.  
  
Hiro: Other than Lucia, that is.  
  
Ronfar: Then Lucia's got a time coming for her if Leo's like Mauri.  
  
Hiro: HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LUCIA IN SUCH A WAY? (uses Triple Sword on Ronfar)  
  
Mauri: (comes back wearing only her hair down to cover up her upper front) Ronfar, baby, come on back.  
  
Ronfar: All right! (goes back in to run from Hiro)  
  
Hiro: Why does everyone like and want Lucia?  
  
Leo: I don't know. You think she wants some?  
  
Ronfar: AHHHHHHH! MAURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Mauri: RONFAR I THINK I'M GONNA DIE OUT OF PLEASURE.  
  
Leo: What the?  
  
Hiro: OMG. (both he and Leo use Lucia's Pendant to go to Gywn's house to pick up something)  
  
Gywn: Hello, my boy. Have you found the tower to get to the Blue Star?  
  
Hiro: Grandpa, remember that box you gave me right after we met Lucia? That one you said never to open unless you have unfound desires? I NEED IT NOW!  
  
Leo: Yes, give it to him.  
  
Gywn: Are you saying that you… oh my boy, I think you have to wait. Wait until Lucia begs for you to…  
  
Hiro: GRANDPA, I NEED IT. NOW.  
  
Gywn: (gets the box and hands it to Hiro) Damn it, Hiro. Don't tell me you have another girl in mind.  
  
Leo: He doesn't. Trust me, old fart, he doesn't.  
  
Gywn: I am a fart, but who in hell are you calling OLD?  
  
Leo: YOU OLD FOKKER.  
  
Gywn: I see, I see. Your friend, Hiro, is having desires of his own.  
  
Hiro: I know.  
  
Gywn: Well, there's a myth about the Blue Star you might want to know.  
  
Hiro: I don't unless it's about Lucia and I going at it all night.  
  
Gywn: (dramatic) Long, long ago in the ancient world of the Blue Star…  
  
Leo and Hiro: SHUT UP OLD COOKE.   
  
Hiro: (uses Lucia's Pendant to go back to the Destiny where Ruby, Jean, Lemina, Nall, and another woman are waiting)  
  
Ruby: HIRO! We came here because there was some awfully loud moaning from the Destiny. The Dragon Kids were worried about it.  
  
Nall: So what is it?  
  
Hiro: That's really Ronfar.  
  
Everyone but him and Leo: HUH?  
  
Leo: Ronfar is strange isn't he?  
  
Jean: What? Is there a monster attacking him?  
  
Hiro: …not really a monster…  
  
Leo: He's getting the treatment from Mauri.  
  
Ruby: What is that?  
  
Nall: OMG! That's Ronfar being done in my MAURI?  
  
Ruby: Define "being done in".  
  
Hiro: When you're older, kid. A LOT OLDER.  
  
Ruby: Why are you acting so weird, Hiro?  
  
Lemina: Wow, I didn't think Ronfar had the balls to do it.  
  
Jean: Me neither.  
  
Ruby: I DON'T GET IT!  
  
Nall: Let's go turn into Dragons and I'll show you.  
  
Ruby: …no.  
  
Nall: Come on, Ruby. You wanna know right?  
  
Hiro: Teach her all about it Nall.  
  
Ruby: If Hiro says it's all right, I'll let you. But why do we have to be dragons?  
  
Hiro: Nall, turn into that cat thing. Then you guys can go and get a bunker like Mauri and Ronfar.  
  
Leo: This could be the Loveship Destiny.  
  
Everyone: (laughs so hard they can't stand it. Literally.)  
  
Leo: Hey, who is this young woman?  
  
Young woman: You wanna know? White Knight Leo, I am the writer of this fic, and I want you.  
  
Leo: Like I have a choice, Miss Authoress. What are you doing?  
  
Authoress: Trying to drag you into the main quarters?   
  
Leo: …all right… Hiro, I'm going to give this woman the time of her life. See ya.  
  
Authoress: OKAY!! Let's go! Oh, and Hiro, I got directions from my friend that showed me the directions to the place that takes you to the Blue Star. Follow this map. (Throws map and takes Leo into the main quarters where both who were virgins were not anymore)  
  
Hiro: What the FRICKN' hell? You expect me to follow this map?  
  
Lemina: Ruby and Nall are getting it on! HIRO! HIRO!  
  
Hiro: (turns around and Ruby is totally seduced by Nall on the deck of the Destiny with everyone and God watching them) THAT'S GROSS.  
  
Ruby: I don't think Hiro can do this to me, Nall. Go ahead Lucia, you can have him! Go on, Nall! Yeah, that's great!  
  
Jean: Hey, you wanna take THIS to the Dragon Kids?  
  
Lemina: We should. How dragons mate. Wow. I can write a whole book to put into the library now.  
  
Jean: So who are you after, Lemina?  
  
Lemina: I thought Hiro was hot when I first met him. But now I kinda like Nall's human form.  
  
Jean: you just watched him do it with a cat like thing. How the hell?  
  
Lemina: Oh well you like Ronfar.  
  
Jean: SO WHAT? At least he doesn't do RUBY!  
  
Leo: (runs in with a towel around his waist) This is great… Hiro, did you know that if it wasn't for our journey then I would have never been able to do this now? (Starts to bless the ground Hiro walks on) You're the greatest! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Authoress: I think Ghaleon wants me now.  
  
Everyone else present: GHALEON?!  
  
Authoress: yup. I'm out looking for a person to marry, and Ghaleon is interested.  
  
Leo: NO! I won't have you staying with that man! Marry me, will you?!  
  
Authoress: Excuse me?  
  
Leo: Will you marry me?  
  
Authoress: Can I come to the Blue Star with you guys?  
  
Everyone else: Sure. Why not? Won't hurt.  
  
Leo and Authoress: (go back in and get dressed while Mauri and Ronfar actually do the same)  
  
Authoress: Yes! I will!  
  
Hiro: (looks at map) How in… oh, hey I can read this! Yeah it makes perfect sense now. It's… a… strange one though.  
  
Ronfar: Hey! That looks like a…   
  
Leo: Oh, it does, doesn't it?  
  
Authoress: Yup, that's exactly proportional to Ghaleon's thing.  
  
Everyone else: GROSS!   
  
Authoress: It's a 1 to 2 scale.  
  
Leo: His is… huge.  
  
Authoress: Yeah.  
  
Hiro: That's nasty.  
  
Authoress: So are the thoughts you have for Lucia.  
  
Ruby: I'm never going back to Gywn's! NEVER! Oh, and that looks like Hiro's too. But it's a 1 to 4 scale.  
  
Hiro: RUBY YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
Authoress: Hiro, strip! I wanna see.  
  
Leo: I don't…  
  
Lemina: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!  
  
Jean: YEAH! Let's find how it relates to Ronfar's too!  
  
Ronfar: Then LEO has to do it!  
  
Leo: HELL NO!  
  
Authoress: I've already seen Leo's. It's about the same size as Ghaleon's. And Ronfar? Mauri, you know, don't you?  
  
Mauri: Ronfar's is actually a good size. The same as what you describe those two.  
  
Hiro: gulp!  
  
All the girls: STRIP, MEN! STRIP!  
  
All the men: NO YOU STRIP!  
  
Ruby: Hell I'm all ready naked, you should be too.  
  
Nall: Stop talking and just concentrate! (Get more intense while everyone watches intently. Lemina is filming them.)  
  
Lemina: This is the best Discovery Channel special ever! Watch out Dragon Kids! What used to be a nice guardian of orphaned youngsters now is a DRAGON SLUT! True story filmed by the Premier of the Magic Guild! YEAH I'M GONNA BE RICH!  
  
Authoress: All right, stop watching them. GET A ROOM!  
  
Nall: we could turn into dragons and this ship would crumble.  
  
Leo: NOOOOOO! I LOVE THE DESTINY! IT'S MINE! I MUST KEEP THE ROOM WHERE I FIRST GOT LAID IT'S THE LOVESHIP DESTINY!  
  
Nall: Okay, okay…   
  
Jean: what was Mauri doing to get so much pleasure?  
  
Mauri: I did Althena's sword.  
  
Ronfar: Quit Lying, I did you.  
  
Hiro: EXCUSE ME WHAT IS THIS ABOUT ALTHENA'S SWORD? That's was going to be what Lucia was going have to do.  
  
Nall: THAT IS NOT HOW I INTENDED ON YOU USING THAT SWORD, HIRO!  
  
Hiro: Go DO yourself!!!!  
  
Nall: I'm already doing someone!  
  
Lemina: Stop distracting Nall and Ruby!  
  
Jean: Man, I want action! RONFAR DO ME!  
  
Mauri: NO HE WILL NOT YOU BITCH!  
  
Authoress's Brother: (steps out of no where with two wine bottles) Yo.  
  
Jean: IT'S AUTHORESS'S BROTHER! AND HE'S HOT!  
  
Lemina: I know! OH MY GOD WILL YOU DO ME?!  
  
Authoress's brother: I'd rather [hic!] do Jean. [Hic!]   
  
Jean: All right let's go!  
  
Lemina: Fine… I'll get…. HIRO!  
  
Hiro: NO!  
  
Jean: (drags Authoress's brother to another room) Let's go….  
  
Leo: What was that!!??  
  
Authoress: My brother….  
  
Lemina: I guess it's time for the two hour special. (Keeps filming Ruby and Nall)  
  
  
  
Nall: Do you mind…? (Nall and Ruby go into a cabin and Lemina follows still filming)  
  
Hiro: WELL!!!!! (Everybody who has somebody who had someone went into cabin which left Hiro by himself) Screw it…. Let's just go to the Blue Star. (They teleport to the Blue Star)  
  
Lucia: (shocked) How did you get here, Hiro?  
  
Hiro: Umm, this? (Holds up the pendant) I got the two dragon eyes and teleported.  
  
Lucia: Wow, how… sweet.  
  
Hiro: Don't go into the ship.  
  
Lucia: Why not? I don't see a ship? (Sees Mauri & Ronfar, Leo & Authoress, Jean & Authoress's Brother, Nall & Ruby, and Lemina catching Nall and Ruby on tape) What… are you doing?  
  
Leo: WE'RE OUT IN THE OPEN!  
  
Hiro: OMG!  
  
Lucia: Well, I hate to tell you but you are not the first to get upon the blue star. Ghaleon is here, and we enjoyed some exciting activities last night… but there are some people talking about Valmar. Who's he?  
  
(The group from Grandia II shows up suddenly)  
  
Ryudo: Who are they?  
  
Elena: They came from Valmar's Moon!  
  
Millennia: Hey, this boy's kinda cute! (Glomps Hiro) I LOVE THIS ONE! ELENA YOU CAN HAVE THAT DEADBEAT RYUDO!  
  
Elena: Wow! ALLLLRIGHT!  
  
Ryudo: Excuse me? I hate you Elena!  
  
Lucia: GET OFF MY HIRO!  
  
Hiro: Her boobs are suffocating me.  
  
Lucia: DON'T TALK ABOUT HER AS IF SHE TURNED YOU ON!  
  
Mareg: (sees Leo) This Melfice like creature is doing something to this human! The SMELL is stagnating. (Notices exactly what's going on) MELFICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Leo: I don't know any Melfice. (puts on his mask) BUT I KNOW MYSTERE!  
  
Roan: Miss Elena, can you explain what's going on here?  
  
Elena: Well, Roan, umm, why don't you ask them?  
  
Ryudo: Are you so stupid that you don't know what that is?   
  
Elena: I'M A SONGSTRESS OF GRANAS I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!  
  
Roan: Umm, (walks to Lemina) excuse me…  
  
Lemina: Ooh, you're a little hottie. What can I do for you?  
  
Roan: What are they DOING?  
  
Lemina: each other. You wanna do that? I'll show the entire lingo.  
  
Roan: Umm, I guess…  
  
Lemina: (strips Roan then herself and takes the lead on top)   
  
Mareg: Roan's got a bigger thing than I do!  
  
Ryudo: That's gross!   
  
Hiro: Maybe they should go over to that cave…. (Snapping pictures)  
  
Nall: Not a bad idea…. We call the suite. (They go to the cave)  
  
Skye: YOU BIRDBRAINS ARE INSANE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiro: Shut up cock! (Everyone laughs)  
  
Skye: Why I never…. (Flies off)  
  
Ryudo: HEY! Skye, I thought you were a bird!  
  
Elena: Let him fly off.  
  
Jean: Well, let's just see… (Drags Authoress's Brother into the nearest patch of woods)  
  
Hiro: Lucia, did you really… screw Ghaleon?  
  
Lucia: …no, actually, he screwed me.  
  
Hiro: I was going to do it with a virgin! And Ghaleon takes it away from me!  
  
Millennia: I'm a virgin.  
  
Hiro: Yeah but your boobs suffocate me.  
  
Millennia: Most guys like that…  
  
Hiro: Lucia… why?  
  
Lucia: Melfice likes me too.  
  
Elena: Melfice likes HER!?  
  
Ryudo: But he liked Rena.  
  
Lucia: I know, but he killed her.  
  
Hiro: Lucia, I have to refuse you now.  
  
Lucia: But I love you.  
  
Hiro: But you let Ghaleon screw you! And this Melfice guy, who ever the hell he is.  
  
Nall: (comes out of the cave with Ruby) That was so fun.  
  
Ruby: FUN HELL IT WAS PARADISE.  
  
Mauri: Time to get up…  
  
Ronfar: Yes.  
  
Mareg: I must kill whoever has the SMELL of Melfice. That includes the girl with blue hair and this horny freak here.  
  
Leo: Hey, I am not horny.  
  
Lucia: Do I smell like Melfice?  
  
Hiro: You did sleep with him, did you not?  
  
Lucia: Let's just kill him!  
  
Elena: You came from VALMAR'S MOON! You're evil like Millennia!  
  
Hiro: At least she's better looking than you.  
  
Ryudo: She's better in bed too.  
  
Elena: Ryudo! You slept with HER?!  
  
Ryudo: I cannot tell a lie. YES.  
  
Lemina: Wow, little kid you've got umph!  
  
Roan: I am a king you know.  
  
Lemina: Really?  
  
Mareg: that SMELL… is… turning me on…  
  
Ryudo: What the hell?  
  
Lemina: Is it me?  
  
Leo: No! Stupid Lion man get away from me!  
  
Authoress: Don't tell me you want ME? I'm marrying this beast right here.  
  
Jean: (moans)  
  
Authoress's Brother: (moans louder)   
  
Lemina: I have to film it! (leaves to find her camera missing) WHAT? (comes back) SOMEONE STOLE MY CAMERA!  
  
Nall: Ruby, let's go back…  
  
Ruby: yes.  
  
Lemina: DAMN DRAGONS YOU STOLE IT!  
  
Jean: No… (says in a moaning fashion)  
  
Authoress's Brother: Weeeeeeee stole it. (says in moaning fashion)  
  
Hiro: Millennia, shall we find a place?  
  
Millennia: Sure.  
  
Lucia: NO! I WAS JOKING ABOUT GHALEON AND MELFICE! Don't you trust me?  
  
Millennia: He belongs to me now.  
  
Hiro: Lucia… I have missed you all this time…  
  
Ryudo: Damn, what is it with these people?  
  
Mareg: I don't want you, woman.  
  
Authoress: YOU WON'T HAVE LEO!  
  
Mareg: I chased after Melfice for so long, I fell in love with him… and other men… that smell like him. I must have this Leo character.  
  
Leo: he's with your red headed girl. I'm not Leo.  
  
Authoress: He's Mystere.  
  
Mareg: No, you still SMELL like Melfice.  
  
Leo: It's perfume.  
  
Mareg: I'll go get this Leo person. (walks to Hiro) LEO I LOVE YOU!  
  
Ryudo: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
Elena: Oh, my…  
  
Hiro: You're mistaken. I'm HIRO.   
  
Mareg: you SMELL like the hottest man I know.  
  
Hiro: Thanks, I guess. You must be bewildered, or charmed… damned HARPIES!  
  
(Harpies from Dragon's Nest appear to have charmed Mareg into thinking Hiro is Melfice or smells like him. They fly away while Authoress and Leo are trying to change Leo into Mystere behind the nearest bush where Jean and Authoress's Brother are getting it on)  
  
Mystere: YOU'RE EVIL AND NEED TO… UMM… DIE!  
  
Mareg: You SMELL like Melfice!  
  
Authoress: IT DIDN'T HELP MASK YOUR SMELL!  
  
Mystere: I can't stand this!! (uses Grizzle Blade on Mareg and it kills him)  
  
Roan: NICE SHOT!  
  
Lemina: I was hoping he'd come and try me, since I've never been in a threesome before.  
  
Roan: Why would you want to, Hun? Wanna be my Queen?  
  
Lemina: I WANT YOU BODY AND SOUL! …and your money too… but I'd rather have you.  
  
Roan: It is done!  
  
Lemina: eh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Mystere: I shall fell all that do that to me! …and don't fallow justice.  
  
Authoress: Yep.   
  
Hiro: Well, Lucia, shall we get it on?  
  
Lucia: …sure, Hiro. (they exchange out with Jean and Authoress's Brother for the bush)  
  
Authoress's Brother: YOU HAVE TO PAY RENT TO DO THAT UNDER MY BUSH YOU DAMNED FREAK!  
  
Hiro: Take 1000 silver. That good?  
  
Authoress's Brother: yeah good enough for this HOUR!  
  
Hiro: HOUR?! What the hell?  
  
Authoress's Brother: and 5000 silver for each leaf that falls off.  
  
Hiro: it's a deal…  
  
Lucia: YEAH!  
  
Mystere: What did you just do, you blonde bitch?  
  
Elena: I used a Yomi's Elixir on him to REVIVE HIS POOR ASS!  
  
Ryudo: I will cut you for saying such things… and REVIVING HIS ASS! You're supposed to revive the whole thing! Not just his ass!  
  
Elena: Just his ass?   
  
(Mareg's ass gets off the rest of his body and does it's thing.)  
  
Mareg's Ass: FART!  
  
Roan: did it just say fart? Or did it?  
  
Lemina: I think it said Fart.  
  
Mareg's Ass: NO YOU FREAKS I DID FART!  
  
Mystere: IT SPOKE?! Very well, the hands of justice shall kill it! (uses Soul Blade on Mareg's Ass and it dies)  
  
Elena: Oh dammit… Mareg liked me in bed… I know! (uses a Yomi's Elixer then Ryudo destroys it and destroys the rest of them too)  
  
Ryudo: I never liked that gay fag.  
  
Elena: (looks into Hiro's questing bag that was left on the ground) What's this?  
  
Mareg's ass: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Elena: Must be something to revive his… THING! (uses it before Ryudo can break it)  
  
Mareg's Thing: I am alive and looking for a woman!  
  
Elena: (unzips her pants and sticks the thing in there)  
  
Ryudo: This is screwed up.  
  
Hiro: Yeah man, really SCREWED UP!  
  
Authoress: So here is the romantic pairings for when Lunar II met Grandia II:  
  
Ryudo and Millennia  
  
Elena and Mareg's Thing  
  
Hiro and Lucia  
  
Leo and Authoress  
  
Lemina and Roan  
  
Jean and Authoress' Brother  
  
Nall and Ruby (into it ya'll)  
  
Ronfar and Mauri  
  
------------------------  
  
That's all for Loveship Destiny for now! I'm actually Star Dragon Authoress, but here in this fic, I decided to call myself Authoress as not to get confused with the Lunar game's Star Dragon. Authoress's Brother is actually my brother (who is 11. Can you imagine that boy's mind if he helped me write this?)   
  
SD: anyway, you can also read my Rurouni Kenshin fic, but it's much more serious and more of a real "story". It's called "The Singing Girl from Far Away" and since the last episode of Rurouni Kenshin I got to see was something about Sanosuke and the Sekihotai, I'm not so sure that it will go with it, but it tells about Kenshin's family (that was supposed to be if he didn't kill Tomoe). He makes some bitter choices and Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko end up doing all that… but I can't tell you about it! You have to read it! See ya warped minded people! 


End file.
